Everything Can Change
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: Een meisje valt in slaap op het strand in Barcelona. Als ze wakker wordt staat ze oog in oog met een jongen die beweert dat hij Severus Sneep heet. Wat volgt is een verhaal vol humor, avontuur en romantiek over een gewoon meisje... in een speciale wereld.
1. Proloog

Ik lag op mijn handdoek op het strand van Barcelona. Het was 40 graden, en daarbovenop gaf het zand nog eens extra hitte af. Ik zweette ontzettend. Een boek lezen had ik al lang geleden opgegeven, ik kon me toch niet concentreren.  
Het helblauwe water van de zee zag er erg aanlokkelijk uit. Een beslissing nemend sprong ik recht en rende rechtstreeks het koele water in. Meteen was ik de hete zon vergeten, en dook ik van golf tot golf, terwijl ik alle gedachten uit mijn hoofd bande. Pas na anderhalf uur liet ik me doodmoe weer op mijn handdoek vallen. Mijn ouders zouden ondertussen wel op me aan het wachten zijn. Maar terwijl ik dat aan het bedenken was, dwaalden mijn gedachten af, en een paar seconden later viel ik op mijn handdoek in slaap.

Toen ik weer wakker werd, verdween de zon net achter de horizon, en ik keek verdwaasd om me heen. Had ik echt zo lang geslapen? Wat me nog het meest verbaasde, was dat mijn ouders me niet waren komen zoeken. Ze wisten toch waar ik was? Ik stond op en rilde. Tijdens de dag had de zon voor warmte gezorgd, maar nu die was verdwenen was het kil.  
Ik had eerst gedacht dat het strand verlaten was, maar nu zag ik een zwarte schaduw op het strand, enkele meters van me verwijdert. De schaduw leek dichterbij te komen, en toen hij een meter van me verwijdert was, zag ik dat het een jongen was. Hij leek rond mijn leeftijd te zijn, en had lang zwart haar dat me op de een of andere manier aan Severus Sneep uit Harry Potter deed denken. Eigenlijk deed zijn hele voorkomen me aan hem denken. Het was bijna lachwekkend, als ik niet in mijn bikini

's avonds laat op een verlaten strand had gestaan met als gezelschap een jongen die ik niet kende. Bij nader inzien, het was totaal niet lachwekkend. De jongen staarde me ondertussen aan alsof ik een geest was, en ik zag zijn ogen afdwalen.

"Eh…" Hij keek op.

"Sorry, maar… wie _ben_ je eigenlijk?" Hij leek te beseffen dat vijf minuten in stilte staan zonder iets te zeggen nogal redelijk lang was, en deed een stap naar voren.

"Severus Sneep. Zonder onbeleefd te zijn, maar wat doe je ingodsnaam -"

Ik kon het niet helpen. Bij die naam barste ik in lachen uit. Ondertussen keek de jongen me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, terwijl hij ongeduldig wachtte tot ik was bekomen.

"Oké…" Ik veegde nog wat tranen uit mijn ooghoeken. "Wat is nu je naam?" Hij keek me beledigd aan.

"Heb je me niet gehoord of zo? Ik zei dat ik Severus Sneep heette." Hij zei dit op een geïrriteerd toontje. Ik begon zo ondertussen ook mijn geduld te verliezen.

"Jij bent zeker ook de grappigste thuis? Ik vroeg je echt naam, niet die van Harry Potter."

"Potter? Wat heeft _hij_ hiermee te maken?" Hij keek me onbegrijpend aan en ik zuchtte gefrustreerd.

"Doe niet zo moeilijk! Ik weet wel dat je op Sneep lijkt, maar ik vroeg je echt naam."

"Dat _is _mijn echte naam. Ben je altijd zo traag van begrip of zo? En hoe heet jij dan wel?" Ik keek hem kwaad aan.

"Oh ja, straks ga je me nog vertellen dat je verliefd bent op Lily Evers. En ik ben Jasmine Fonteyn trouwens." Terwijl ik dit zei, kleurden zijn wangen dieprood, en hij keek me verwijtend aan.

"Ken je haar misschien?" Het duurde even tot dit tot me doordrong.

"Oké, stop je toneeltje nu maar, ik heb genoeg gehoord. Het is 11 uur 's nachts, ik heb het koud en mijn ouders zijn waarschijnlijk doodongerust. Dus als je me nu zou willen excuseren…" Hij stopte me met een hand. Blijkbaar was hij toch net iets sterker dan hij eruit zag.

"Welk toneeltje? Waar heb je het toch ingodsnaam over?! Ik heet Severus Sneep, ik heb nog nooit van Harry Potter gehoord, maar spijtig genoeg wel van James Potter, en Lily -" Hij zweeg. En ik staarde hem aan. Wat als hij dat nu eens meende? Als hij me niet voor de gek hield…

"Wacht even. Ken je misschien een zeker Alan Rickman?" Die vraag verraste hem, en hij keek me aan alsof ik gek was geworden.

"Wie is dat nu weer?", vroeg hij gefrustreerd, zijn geduld nu duidelijk op.

"Mijn… eh… vader. Heb je ooit al eens van JK Rowling gehoord? Joanne Rowling?"

"Je moeder zeker?" Hij keek me kwaad aan.

"Nee. Mijn.. zus. Denk ik..." Ik keek hem met open mond aan. O God. Mijn hersenen konden dit echt niet verwerken. Volgens mij kreeg ik geen adem meer. Hoe moest je ook al weer ademhalen? O God, o God, o God…

Alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen. Het laatste dat ik voelde waren twee armen die me opvingen.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything can Change... Het nieuwe verhaal van **BelgianTwilightfan** (ik die een nieuwe naam nodig heeft) en **Jade Lammourgy** (geweldige schrijfster die jullie _moeten_ checken!)

Disclaimer: Alle namen die hierin worden gebruikt zijn eigendom van JK Rowling (merk de afwezigheid van een glimlach op mijn gezicht), behalve Jasmine en Anna. Zo ook het hele Harry Potter-bisdom dat ik, _surprise_, niet heb uitgevonden.  
AN onderaan de pagina.

* * *

Ik werd wakker van twee luide stemmen. Ik probeerde mijn ogen te openen, maar werd verblind door het felle licht, dus besloot ik om te doen alsof ik sliep, en luisterde naar de discussie.

"- Moet meteen weg. Ze is duidelijk geen heks!", zei een diepe mannelijke stem.

"Wat maakt dat uit? Als we haar nu gewoon buitenzetten herinnert ze zich _hem_ misschien!" Deze keer was het een hoge, ietwat zangerige stem die antwoordde. Duidelijk een meisje.

"Dat is dan zijn probleem maar. Ik zeg dat ze buiten moet!"

"En ik zeg dat we eerst haar verhaal moeten horen! Wees nu toch eens voor een keer slim en luister naar me!"

"Jongens…" Een jongensstem. Niet zo diep als de vorige, maar nog steeds diep.

"Hou je mond, Remus. Niemand vraagt hier je mening."

"Anna!"

"En toch zeg ik dat we eerst haar verhaal moeten afwachten. Of we wachten op Staartjes, het interesseert me niet. Maar we zetten haar niet gewoon buiten. Het is 11 uur 's avonds. Barcelona is gevaarlijk 's nachts hoor!"

"Als Staartjes erachter komt wordt het helemaal een ramp!"

"Mag ik even toevoegen dat _ik_ degene was die haar heb gevonden?" Opnieuw een mannenstem. Diep, maar tegelijk ook zacht.

"Bemoei je er niet mee!" Twee stemmen tegelijk, waarschijnlijk de eerste jongen en het meisje.

"Anna, Sirius, zou je dit alsjeblieft niet op ons willen afreageren? Jullie hebben niets meer over dit te zeggen dan ons." Een kalme meisjesstem onderbrak hun gekibbel.

Ik besloot dat het nu tijd werd mijn ogen open te doen, en knipperde tegen het felle licht. Met een hand probeerde ik me recht te duwen, terwijl ik met mijn andere hand mijn haar uit mijn gezicht streek.

Ik keek rond me heen. De kamer was gezellig ingericht, met luchtige schilderijen en grote ramen. Ik lag op een bank, en naast me zaten een jongen en een meisje die me met grote ogen aankeken. In de ene hoek van de kamer stond een jongen met bruin haar afwezig uit het raam te kijken. Naast hem stond een roodharig meisje die over zijn schouder meekeek. In de andere hoek van de kamer herkende ik de jongen van op het strand. Severus Sneep. Mijn hersenen kregen opeens geen adem meer. Mijn hart ging zowat uit mijn borstkas springen. Mijn adem kwam eruit in korte stoten en ik moest mezelf overhalen om te kalmeren. Terwijl ik daar aan het hyperventileren was, keek de reden van mijn toeval me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Eh…" Het meisje dat naast me zat schraapte haar keel.

"Jasmine toch? Ik ben Anna." De jongen naast haar keek haar kwaad aan, maar ze besteedde geen aandacht aan hem. Ik had ondertussen mijzelf weer onder controle gekregen. Anna. Die naam kende ik niet. Ik kan niet zeggen hoe gelukkig ik daarom was.

"En eh, dit is Sirius, die jongen daar met zijn bruine haar is Remus, daarnaast staat Lily. En in die hoek daar, dat is Sneep. Of Severus, zoals je wilt. Maar hou het maar bij Sneep."

Oké. Daar ging mijn gecontroleerde ademhaling.

"Volgens mij gaat ze weer flauwvallen", merkte de jongen die zogenaamd Severus Sneep was op, zonder een millimeter te verplaatsen. Ik besefte dat hij wel eens gelijk kon hebben,en boog voorover zodat mijn hoofd naast de zetel hing.

"Gaat het?" Sirius keek me aan. Waarschijnlijk was hij bezorgd om me, maar zijn gezicht zien hielp mijn plotselinge aanval van misselijkheid niet echt vooruit. Iedereen in de kamer keek me aan met een voorzichtige blik, alsof ik elk moment kon gaan overgeven. Wat uiteindelijk wel zo was. Opeens leek de kamer veel te klein, en ik boog opnieuw voorover. Ik voelde me echt vreselijk. Waar was ik toch terecht gekomen? Een paar uur geleden lag ik nog rustig op het strand van Barcelona te zonnen, en nu…

Ik wist dat ik ging flauwvallen voor het ook effectief gebeurde. Eerst werd opnieuw alles zwart voor mijn ogen, maar ik hoorde de stemmen van de anderen in de kamer nog steeds. Niet die zwarte leegte van daarnet.

"Zie je wel. Ik heb gezegd dat ze weer flauw zou vallen."

"Hou je mond", zei iemand vlakbij. "Niemand is geïnteresseerd in jou mening."

"Anna!"

"Weet je wat, misschien moet ik haar wakker kussen. Werkt dat niet altijd in van die dreuzelsprookjes?" Ik hoorde Sirius een kreet slaken.

"Doe normaal, ja?"

"Waarom halen we Staartjes er niet gewoon bij?"

"We halen Staartjes er in geen geval bij, begrepen?"

"Wat stel je dan voor? Heb je misschien een beter idee? Heb je er al eens aan gedacht wat er zal gebeuren als meneer _ik-ben-toch-zo-fantastisch-buig-voor-mij-_Malfidus terugkomt?"

Een stilte viel over het gezelschap.

Waarom kon ik niet gewoon wakker worden? Dit was toch niet flauwvallen? Oh nee… misschien had ik wel een of andere dodelijke ziekte en was ik aan het hallucineren. En lag ik nu in het ziekenhuis een of andere dokter Sirius te noemen. Geweldig. Ik verlangende bijna weer naar school.

Oké, dit werd eng… Ik Jasmine Fonteyn die naar school verlangde… Het was dus echt veel erger dan ik mezelf voorhield.

Ik schrok op toen ik opeens weer voetstappen hoorde. Ik hoorde een deur open gaan en na een paar seconden weer dichtvallen. Ik hoorde een zucht en het kraken van een stoel. Kennelijk zat er nog één iemand naast me. Ik ontspande me even en ik hoorde de stoel opnieuw kraken en hoorde opnieuw voetstappen. Ze liepen van me weg naar de andere kant van de kamer zo te horen. Ik herinnerde me nog dat daar een raam was.

Ik probeerde opnieuw mijn ogen open te doen en merkte hoe alles even draaide maar ik daarna weer scherp beeld kreeg. Ik beloofde mezelf dat ik niet opnieuw zou gaan hyperventileren.

Uit mijn ooghoek zag ik het meisje dat Anna heette, en die ik dus niet kende, met haar rug naar me toe staan terwijl ze doodstil voor het raam stond. Zo te zien was ze in gedachten verzonken, maar toen ik bewoog merkte ze het al gelijk op en draaide zich om… Duidelijk de eigenschappen van een goede dueleertster.

'Jasmine?' Vroeg ze met een kleine glimlach en ik knikte langzaam en ging wat meer recht op zitten.

'Ik ben Anna Adealar.' Ze leek behoorlijk aardig en bezorgt maar aan haar houding te zien had ze duidelijk al een mening klaar staan over mij. Haar groene ogen staarde me aan en haar donker bruine haar viel stijl tot over haar schouders. Haar haar was op de 1 of andere manier toch behoorlijk wild, ook omdat ze een schuine pony had die voor haar linker oog viel. Ze had een witte singlet aan en een donker blauwe skinny jeans met veel scheuren erin rondom haar knieën. Haar polsen zaten vol met zwarte, bruine en grijze armbandjes en om haar nek had ze een zilveren kettinkje met een gitaar eraan. Ze had een ingewikkelde tattoo om haar pols heen lopen met een bepaald patroon en een wenkbrauw piercing in. Ze lachte even zacht, en ik had door dat ik er behoorlijk dom uit bleek te zien als ik de hele tijd zou staren…

'Sorry…' begon ik zacht en ze lachte opnieuw en liep naar me toe. 'Mooie tattoo!' Zei ik er al snel achteraan en ze ging grijnzend op de stoel voor me zitten. Ze zat er andersom op zodat ze op de rugleuning steunde met haar armen.

'Misschien kun je wat meer over jezelf vertellen?' Vroeg ze een beetje argwanend, en ik knikte maar gewoon. Omdat ik geen zin had in een ruzie met haar, want ze leek me iemand die dan je leven tot een hel zou maken.

'Wel ik ben Jasmine Fonteyn, 15 jaar oud. En ik heb geen idee hoe ik hier terecht ben gekomen…' Ze lachte vrolijk en ze leek opeens een stuk aardiger.

'Wel ik ben Anna Adealar, 15 jaar oud, en ik weet wel hoe ik hier terecht ben gekomen…' Nu was het mijn beurt om te lachen terwijl ze grijnsde.

'Maar vertel later maar wat meer over wat je weet. Je bent namelijk vaak flauwgevallen en ik denk dat een douche je wel goed zou doen. Je mag wel wat kleding van me lenen.' Ze knipoogde en ik keek haar bedankend aan. Even later had ik een stapeltje kleding en had Anna mij de badkamer in gesmokkeld zonder dat iemand het door had. Ik keek nu in de spiegel en zag dat ik er precies hetzelfde uitzag.

Groen bruine ogen keken naar me terug, terwijl ik met mijn hand door mijn bruine pijpenkrullen heen ging. Ik had lichte sproetjes wat me er onschuldig uit liet zien, maar ergens ver in mijn gezicht was er toch een bepaald spoor van lol te bekennen.

Ik kleedde me snel uit en ging douchen. Na een kwartiertje kwam ik er weer onderuit en wikkelde ik de handdoek om me heen. Ik keek even naar het stapeltje van kleding en trok het snel aan.

Ik had een groen shirt met een zwart simpel vest eroverheen terwijl ik een grijze skinny jeans had aangetrokken. Ik kamde snel mijn haren door en daarna hoorde ik een klop op de deur.

'Jas?' Het was Anna's stem. Ik deed de deur snel open en ze keek me even lachend aan voordat ze me mee naar buiten trok.

Het viel me toen pas op dat ze best klein was. Ach klein maakt sterk, toch? Ze liep naar de bank toe en gebaarde me te gaan zitten. Maar opeens barstte zowat de deur open en kwamen er twee jongens binnen lopen. Eentje had lang blond haar dat achterover zat gekamd terwijl hij furieus leek te zijn en de andere leek veel rustiger.

'ANNA ADEALAR! WAT DENK JE WEL NIET WAT JE AAN HET DOEN BENT?!' Riep de blonde jongen boos en ik schrok van de koudheid in zijn stem.

'Doe Rustig Lucy…' hij keek als of hij totaal niet blij was met de bijnaam die Anna hem gaf.

'Noem me niet zo An!' Daar leek zij dan weer niet blij mee te zijn.

'Als jij mij niet zo noemt…' Anna stond boos op en er was een staargevecht terwijl ik bijna dacht dat Anna's ogen vuur spuwde en Lucius' ogen bliksemschichten.

'Uh… Hi. Ik ben Regulus.' De andere jongen liep naar me toe en stak twijfelend een hand naar me uit die ik verbaast schudde. Hij leek verdacht veel op die andere jongen… Sirius!

Ik schudde zijn hand. "Hey. Ik ben Jasmine."

Anna was nog steeds aan het roepen tegen Lucius, terwijl ze op haar tippen stond om iets hoger te lijken. Lucius torende boven haar uit en zag er vond ik nogal angstaanjagend uit, maar Anna was nog veel angstaanjagender, dat zo'n klein iemand, zo eng kon zijn… Op het moment dat Lucius zijn toverstok wilde trekken besloot ik dat het genoeg was geweest. Ik deed een stap naar voor.

"Kappen jullie twee!"

Ze draaiden zich alle twee naar me om met een verwonderde blik. Anna bleef naar me staren, maar Lucius' blik veranderde al snel in woede.

"Hou je mond, jij afgeknipte pissebed met je bushok tanden!"

Mijn ogen vernauwden zich tot spleetjes, en ik balde mijn vuisten. Dooddoener of niet, dat ging te ver. Ik haalde diep adem en hief mijn linkerarm op. Een seconde later greep Lucius zijn neus vast en klapte hij dubbel, bloed van onder zijn hand uitstromend. Verwonderd keek ik naar mijn nog steeds gebalde vuist.

"Aantekening: Nooit een meisje vergelijken met een pissebed... en bushokjes... En vooral niet als ze een vieze dreuzel is!" Hij keek weer boos op, terwijl ik opnieuw mijn hand op hield. Anna en Regulus keken elkaar even aan voordat ze zowat in lachen uitbarsten.

"Welja, daar zullen we het maar mee moeten doen zeker?" Hij stak zijn hand uit (dat zonder bloed aan) en keek me onderzoekend, maar nog steeds duidelijk kwaad aan.

"Lucius Malfidus", zei hij op zo'n pompeus toontje dat ik mijn lach moest inhouden. Ik nam zijn hand aan.

" Jasmine Fonteyn." Hij bleef mijn hand vasthouden en drukte duidelijk sterker door dan noodzakelijk was. Eigenlijk begon het redelijk pijn te doen. Niet dat ik dat zou laten merken natuurlijk.

Uiteindelijk bleek hij voldaan te zijn en liet hij mijn hand los. Vervolgens verdween hij in de badkamer, waarschijnlijk om zijn wonden te likken.  
Anna en Regulus keken hem na, en draaiden zich toen naar mij om. Regulus staarde me geschokt aan, maar Anna grijnsde naar me, en hief knipogend haar duimen op.  
Opeens barste de deur open en viel Sirius letterlijk de kamer binnen. Ik hoorde Anna en Regulus allebei luid zuchten terwijl James in de aanslag stond met een kleine knuppel.  
"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg James dan ook gelijk terwijl Severus oogrollend achter hem stond.  
"Wel, we zijn ons doodgeschrokken door jou lelijke gezicht..." Zei Anna terwijl ze haar tong uitstak.  
Ik hoorde Lily al vanaf de gang lachen en roepen: "Goeie Anna!"

Ik schoot zelf ook ligt in de lach, en daardoor merkte iedereen mij opeens weer op. Sirius krabbelde weer overeind van zijn 10 seconden pluisjes-op-de-vloer-tel-tijd en keek me vreemd aan... Hij was degene hier met de Alien kop.

Opeens hoorde ik vanuit een andere kamer een slot dat werd omgedraaid en kwam Lily de kamer binnengelopen.

"Staartjes is er! Jasmine, verstop je!" Ik keek zoekend om me heen, maar ze sleurde me al meenaar een kast waar ze me in duwde.

"Hé!" Ik probeerde nog te protesteren, maar moest daarmee ophouden omdat er iemand tegen me aanviel en Lily de deur met een klap achter die persoon aansloeg.

"En stil zijn!" Riep ze er nog achterna.

* * *

Hey iedereen! Misschien hebben jullie gemerkt dat er bij de proloog geen AN stond. Dit komt omdat ik dat was vergeten. XD  
_Maar_... geen zorgen! Jullie twee favoriete schrijfsters zijn terug met weer een nieuw product uit hun mega-super-fantastisch aanbod.  
Ik spreek dan ook namens Jade (Toch? Hoop ik...) als ik zeg dat ik hoop dat jullie van dit verhaal genieten, net zoals jullie van onze andere verhalen hebben genoten.  
Review op het einde, want ik weet dat jullie dit lezen... Jawel, ik kan zien hoeveel mensen dit verhaal bekijken, dus je kan maar beter reviewen! ;)  
Een geweldig jaar gewenst gevuld met Fanfiction,  
Jade & Margot


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter... Tja, hoe erg het de tranen ook bij ons doet opwellen, onze harten laat bonken en onze gedachtes wegvoert, is het nog steeds niet van ons! En dan denk je natuurlijk... 'Hoe kan dat nou?!' Wel, omdat deze twee schrijfsters gewoon niet genoeg geld hebben... Helaas... Snif...  
MAAR... Anna en Jasmine zijn wel van ons! Yay! Wees daar dus maar blij om. ;)

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Auw! Ga van mijn voet af!" Siste iemand vlakbij mijn oor en ik draaide mijn hoofd om, waardoor het tegen de muur botste.

"Auw! Sh -"

De persoon (jongen, veronderstelde ik) legde een hand op mijn mond. Opnieuw probeerde ik mijn hoofd te draaien, deze keer voorzichtig voor muur/deur/plafond. De hand werd eindelijk van mijn mond verwijderd en ik deed meteen mijn mond open.

"Wie ben jij?"Fluisterde ik.

"Sirius." Ik zuchtte diep.

"Zeg… sinds ik het ben… en we zitten in een bezemkast… zouden we de traditie van de bezemkast hoog moeten houden…" Ik hief mijn hand voor de tweede keer deze avond op en sloeg hem. Ik kon hem zachtjes horen vloeken terwijl hij over zijn wang leek te wrijven.

"Oké, oké, dan niet!"

Door de deur hoorde ik de stemmen van Staartjes en Anna, die de verdwijning van Sirius probeerde te verklaren.

"We hadden enkel nog kip, en wat is kip nou zonder basilicum? Dus besloot Sirius maar naar de stad te gaan om basilicum te kopen."

"Basilicum?" Vroeg Staartjes, en ik kon me haar sceptische uitdrukkingen inbeelden.

"Maar professor, ik weet zeker dat u goed kunt koken, en dus ook de kunst van de smaken mengen zal begrijpen. En kip en basilicum…" Anna's stem stierf weg. Al bij al leek het mij nogal een domme verklaring, maar Staartjes leek ervoor te vallen, en even later kondigde ze aan dat ze een dutje ging doen.

"Natuurlijk professor. Wij zorgen dat er eten klaarstaat tegen dat u uitgerust bent. En ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat deze… kinderen niet meer zonder uw toestemming dit huis verlaten." Ik herkende duidelijk de koude, lijzige stem van Lucius.

Even later hoorde ik voetstappen op de trap en een deur die werd gesloten, en toen was alles stil. Tot de kastdeur werd opengetrokken en ik verwoed knipperde tegen het felle licht. Sirius verwijderde enkele onzichtbare pluisjes van zijn mouw, en keek toen op naar Anna, die met haar handen in haar zij en een beschuldigende blik naar hem keek.

"De volgende keer dat je jezelf in een kast opsluit", begon ze, "zorg je ervoor dat je een verklaring hebt voor je verdwijning, want ik ben niet van plan je een tweede keer tegenover Staartjes te verantwoorden!"

"Dat is nog wel het toppunt! _Jij_ was degene die me in die bezemkast gooide! En waarom? Jasmine wilde niet eens de bezemkasttraditie voortzetten!"

"_Bezemkasttraditie_?! Jij bent zonder twijfel de ongelofelijkste, onuitstaanbaarste, irritantste persoon die ik ooit heb ontmoet!"

Lily zuchtte diep, en trok toen opnieuw de kastdeur open, waarna ze Sirius erin duwde. Na even twijfelen trok ze ook Lucius mee. Ze draaide het slot om en sprak er een bezwering over uit. Vervolgens keek ze de kamer rond, waarin iedereen haar met een verwarde blik aankeek.

"Wat? Hij wilde toch de bezemkasttraditie voortzetten?"

We lachten allemaal, en vanuit de bezemkast kon gevloek en gestommel worden gehoord.

"Dus, Jasmine…" Iedereen keek me verwachtingsvol aan, en ik begon me ongemakkelijk te voelen.

"Wat?"

"Wel, aangezien Secretus je bewusteloos binnenbrengt, je daarna opnieuw bent flauwgevallen en je blijkbaar geen heks bent, zouden we graag wat meer over je te weten komen", deelde James mee, alsof hij het over het weer had. Ik zette me neer op de bank, naast Severus (het viel me op dat ik iedereen al met voornaam begon aan te spreken), en haalde diep adem.

"Wel, eh… Ik was op vakantie met mijn ouders, en toen ging ik naar het strand omdat mijn ouders naar de stad wilden, en viel ik daar in slaap. En toen kwam hij", ik wees naar Severus naast me, "er opeens aan en besefte ik dat het donker was en hij zag er nogal angstaanjagend aan en toen… nou ja, viel ik dus flauw." Ik haalde opnieuw diep adem. Opzettelijk had ik alles over Harry Potter verzwegen. Het leek me geen goed idee te vertellen dat minstens de helft van hen zou sterven voor zijn veertigste.

"Angstaanjagend?" Severus haalde een wenkbrauw op een keek lichtjes beledigd.

"Horrorfilm angstaanjagend?" Vroeg James, terwijl hij spottend naar Severus keek. Die haalde zijn toverstok boven en stond al op, maar Lily duwde hem weer neer.

"Stop nu eens met dat kinderachtig gedoe!" Riep ze gefrustreerd uit, terwijl ze zelf haar toverstok bovenhaalde.

"Als jullie per sé willen vechten, doe dat dan buiten!" Hierop duwde ze James opzij, ging op een stoel zitten en sloeg haar benen over elkaar, terwijl ze haar lippen op elkaar perste.

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp", zei Regulus, de vorige discussie negerend, "zitten je ouders nu ergens op jou te wachten. Ongerust."

"Eh, ja." Ik knikte schaapachtig.

"En eigenlijk wil je niks liever dan gewoon naar huis gaan?"

Ik knikte opnieuw.

"Maar dat kan niet, want Dreuzels mogen niets over ons weten", eindigde hij.

"We kunnen ook gewoon haar geheugen modificeren", mengde Remus zich. Het was de eerste keer dat ik me kon herinneren dat hij iets zei. Ik dook een beetje in elkaar en keek angstig op.

"Fantastisch idee, Lupos. Echt geweldig. En dan droppen we haar weer op het strand en laten we het speurwerk aan de politie over", spotte Severus. "Echt, Lupos, soms heb je van die geniale ideeën."

"Ik probeer te minste een oplossing te zoeken!" Antwoordde hij verhit. Daarop liep hij de kamer uit en sloot de deur met een klap.

James keek hem kwaad aan en liep achter Lupos de kamer uit, zijn naam roepend.

"Ik hou toch zo van die vakantiesfeer…" Zei Anna, terwijl ook zij de kamer verliet.

"Ik ga eten maken", zuchtte Lily.

Ik keek naar Severus en Regulus, die haar allebei nakeken en toen hun blik op mij richtten.

"Je bent zeker goed voor de onderlinge sfeer, zoveel is zeker", merkte Regulus op. "Ik zou bijna zeggen dat je goed was voor Zwadderich. Als je natuurlijk geen Dreuzel was geweest. Jammer eigenlijk." Hij keek me niet kwaad aan, zoals Lucius had gedaan, maar eerder onderzoekend.

"Staartjes komt binnen enkele minuten weer naar beneden. We kunnen haar niet weer in de kast opsluiten", zei Severus tegen Regulus, alsof ik niet aanwezig was.

"Hmm… We zouden Staartjes kunnen vertellen dat ze de zus van Lily is. En dat ze op bezoek is."

"Dat gelooft Staartjes zelfs niet als Lucius het haar vertelt."

"Misschien moeten we haar gewoon buitensturen en haar laten beloven het aan niemand verder te vertellen?" Ik werd nog steeds genegeerd blijkbaar.

"Dat doet ze toch wel."

"Ja hallo! Ik zit wel vlak naast jullie hoor!" Riep ik uit. Ze keken me allebei aan, met een hooghartige blik.

"We zijn niet blind of zo. Wat dacht je?"

"Of misschien zeggen dat ze een Roemeense studente is?"

"Beauxbatons!" Klonk het vanuit de bezemkast, gevolgd door een reeks van beledigingen.

"Slim bedacht Lucius. En wat doet een studente van Beauxbatons opeens hier?" Riep Regulus in de richting van de bezemkast.

"Gestuurd door Perkamentus!" Door de kieren van de kast zag ik gele en blauwe flitsen.

"Denk je dat Staartjes zoiets zou natrekken?" Vroeg Regulus bedachtzaam, die deed alsof hij de flitsen niet had gezien.

Severus schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze is 70. Denk je dat het haar wat kan schelen of er een leerling meer of minder in dit huis zit? Als ze het al merkt…" Voegde hij er aan toe.

"Dus dat is dan afgesproken. Jasmine, probeer een Frans accent. Als het niet lukt zeg je maar dat je enkel naar Beauxbatons gaat omdat je ouders die beter vinden dan Zweinstein. Maar laat ons de uitleg doen, je hoeft niet –" Regulus werd onderbroken door een knal. We draaiden ons alle drie naar de bezemkast om, waaruit Sirius en Lucius uit kwamen gevallen, toverstokken getrokken en met een woedende blik in hun ogen. Sirius' haar was knalroze, en dat van Lucius gifgroen.

Net op dat moment ging de deur open en kwam Anna binnen, gevolgd door Lily, Remus en James. Ze stopten allemaal door de aanblik van Sirius en Lucius. Anna was de eerste die de stilte verbrak.

"Ik _wist_ het! Ik wist dat Sirius gay was!" Er volgde een moment van stilte, tot James in lachen uitbarstte en zich aan Remus moest rechthouden.

"Sirius… Gay…" Bracht hij uit, nog steeds gierend van het lachen. Remus probeerde hem van zich af te duwen, terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde.

"Als je klaar bent met lachen…" Zei Regulus, die met een minachtende blik naar hem keek. "Terwijl jullie ergens rustig aan het spelen waren, hebben wij een oplossing gevonden."  
"Sorry hoor Regy, maar wij waren niet aan het spelen! We waren op Staartjes aan het wachten, ervoor zorgend dat jouw achterbakse broer en Lucyfer niet werden gesnapt terwijl ze bezig waren in de bezemkast! Dus excuseer me als ik slecht bezig ben hoor! Tss… ga een griffoendor pesten of zo." Ze stopte haar kleine tirade door zich naast me op de rand van de zetel te zetten, en keek Regulus afwachtend aan.

"Wel, waar blijft je geniale idee?" Regulus keek haar met grote ogen aan, maar herstelde zich snel.

"Pas op je woorden, Adealar… En mijn idee was dat we haar aan Staartjes voorstellen als een studente van Beauxbatons. Ze checkt zoiets toch niet."

"Mag ik je eraan herinneren, beste Regulus, dat dat idee van _mij_ kwam?" Zei Lucius met lijzige stem, maar het viel me op dat hij veel minder bedreigend was met groen haar.

"Ach, wat maakt het ook uit", zei Lily, "Ik vind het best een goed idee. Iets beters kunnen we in die korte tijd toch niet bedenken. Malfidus, jij doet de uitleg, Staartjes vindt jou -" Naast me gilde Anna in mijn oor.

"Sirius Zwarts, jij achterbakse, irritante, onuitstaanbare vieze kwal met je gore lelijke kop! Ik zie eruit als een of ander abnormale Zwadderaar!" Ik vroeg me af waarom ze nu weer kwaad was, maar zag toen haar knalroze haar.

"Was je toch al…" Merkte Sirius droogjes op en Anna sprong op hem af, haar toverstok in de aanslag.

Lily rolde met haar ogen en mompelde: "Kleine kinderen…" Vervolgens greep ze Anna en Sirius bij hun arm en duwde ze in de bezemkast, waarna ze het slot omdraaide en er opnieuw bezweringen over uitsprak. Vanuit de kast hoorde ik Sirius "Niet weer!" roepen.

Lucius en Regulus keken zowat met moordende ogen naar Lily die ze even vurig terug aankeek.

'LAAT ME ERUIT EVERS! JE HEBT HET RECHT NIET OM MIJ, ANNA EVELIENE RIANNA LAURA SOPHIE FRACESSA CHARLOTTE MELISSA CARMEN SHARON ADEALAR OP TE SLUITEN IN EEN BEZEMKAST MET _ZWARTS_! ZEKER NIET MET JOUW STAMBOOM! SALAZAR ZWADDERICH ZOU ZICH OMDRAAIEN IN ZIJN GRAF EN PERSOONLIJK WRAAK OP JE NEMEN, EVERS! LAAT! ME ! ER! UIT!' We hoorden getrap en gebonk op de deur en zagen een paar felle flitsen van spreuken, maar de deur ging niet open.

'Zie je later Anna!' Zei Lily terwijl ze giechelend de kamer uit liep. Dit alles had ik met weid open ogen aan zitten kijken, terwijl Lucius en Regulus zowat moordend naar James en Remus keken die de slappe lach hadden. De Griffoendors verlieten de kamer terwijl Severus me onderzoekend aankeek en Regulus en Lucyfer gelijk naar de deur renden, proberend Anna vrij te krijgen. Severus zette zich in de zetel tegenover me terwijl ik Regulus en Lucyfer luid hoorde schelden en vloeken.

'_ZWARTS!_ BLIJF MET JE PREVERSE HANDEN VAN ME AF, JIJ VIEZE AFGELEBBERDE HOND!' Ik keek even naar Severus die een lach onderdrukte bij Anna's getier.

'_ADEALAR!_ IK PROBEER OOK ALLEEN MAAR VRIJ TE KOMEN! EN IK ZAT NIET AAN JE, IK PROBEER JOU LELIJKE GROTE KOP UIT DE WEG TE KRIJGEN ZODAT IK BIJ DE DEUR KAN, OMDAT IK NOG GEEN 10 SECONDEN IN DEZELFDE RUIMTE ALS JOUW WIL ZIJN!' En dat was Sirius zijn tirade. Straks hoorde Staartjes het nog… Dat kreeg Severus nu ook door, dus sprak een Silencio spreuk uit over de bezemkast. Hij keek mij daarna weer aan met zijn lijzige koude blik en ik voelde me een beetje ongemakkelijk.

Opeens stopte Regulus en Lucyfer met schelden en tieren en keken toen raar naar Severus.

'Hoor jij ook wat?'

'Nee…' Zei Severus met een rare blik op hun.

'Dat is het probleem! Anna is stil…' Regulus en Lucyfer hun ogen plopten er zo wat uit.

'Nog nooit meegemaakt dat Anna stil is…' Zei Regulus en Lucyfer knikte terwijl er een rilling over zijn rug heen liep.

'Wist je nog van vorige jaar? Toen Bella besloot van school af te gaan… ze heeft 3 uur achter elkaar zitten schreeuwen, en sloot zich daarna voor 2 weken op in haar kamer…' Ze trokken allebei een gezicht van angst en horror en lieten daarna de deur los en gingen weer normaal staan.

'Misschien zet Sirius de bezemkast traditie voort…' zei Severus met zijn wenkbrauw omhoog. Lucyfer en Regulus draaide zich gelijk weer om naar de kast en begonnen er weer aan te trekken en tegen aan te schoppen.

'Sukkels…' Severus rolde met zijn ogen en ik lachte zacht, hierdoor richtte hij zijn kool zwarte ogen weer op mij, en voor een moment was ik bang dat ik weer flauwviel.

'Malfidus! Staartjes is er weer!' James kwam de kamer binnen rennen, net toen Severus wat tegen me wilde zeggen, maar daar had ik even geen oog voor. Als dit plan met Staartjes zou mislukken zou ik een groot probleem hebben…

Ik stond met knikkende knieën op en Lucius liet ook met een pijnlijke blik de deur los en sleurde Regulus mee en keek mij daarna aan met een dwingende blik. Ik knikte langzaam, maar kon geen glimlach verbergen toen ik nog steeds zag dat zijn haar groen was. Hij zuchtte boos en toverde het weer om naar normaal. We liepen de kamer uit en ik zag hoe we in een grote lichte ruimte kwamen met veel ramen die uit keken op de zee en de duinen.

Staartjes stond daar met haar handen in haar zij naast Lily, die hulpeloos naar ons keek. "Ik dacht dat iemand basilicum was gaan kopen omdat die zogezegd bij de kip moest? Verklaar dan eens waarom Mevrouw Evers trollentenen aan het klaarmaken is?"

Lucius keek kwaad naar achter, maar realiseerde zich toen blijkbaar dat Anna er niet was.

Staartjes had dit ook opgemerkt. "En waar zijn Meneer Zwarts en Mevrouw Adelaer? Kip gaan kopen?"

Lucius was nog steeds een slachtoffer aan het zoeken om zijn kwade blik op te richten, en ik was blijkbaar de enige die overschoot. Hij draaide zich toen weer om naar Staartjes, met een misselijkmakende glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Ah, waar zouden die twee nu weer zitten? Misschien zijn ze op het strand gaan spelen? En ik had ze nog _ZO_ verteld hier te blijven..." Hij klakte met zijn tong en schudde zijn hoofd. Staartjes glimlachte begripvol naar hem. "Ik zal wel eens met die twee praten als ze terugkomen, maak je geen zorgen Lucius." Haar blik dwaalde van zijn trotse gelaat naar links af, waar ik met kloppend hart haar aankeek.

"Was jij hier vanmorgen ook al?" Ik schudde bedeesd mijn hoofd.

"Ze is een studente van Beauxbatons. We kregen vanmorgen een brief van Perkamentus dat we haar met open armen moesten ontvangen. Natuurlijk heeft hij dat ook al lang aan u verteld, als een van de belangrijkste professoren van Zweinstein..." Lucius keek haar vragend aan en haar wangen kleurden rood.

"Natuurlijk Lucius, ik was het alleen even vergeten."

Ik hoorde hoe Severus zachtjes een echte Zwadderich opmerking in mijn oor fluisterde en ik zette mijn beste franse accent voor… wat ik dus niet kon, dus besloot ik maar normaal te praten.

'Dat kunnen we zien aan uw gelaat _Professor_ …' Ik glimlachte zoetjes naar haar en Lucius keek me bewonderend aan.

_Dit zou nog een geweldige vakantie worden, _dacht ik bij mezelf terwijl we met z'n alle naar de keuken gingen voor het eten, iedereen Anna en Sirius vergetend.

* * *

AN: Welkom terug bij Hoofdstuk Duo van Het Grote Verhaal over Jasmine Fonteyn. Hopelijk vinden jullie het even goed als het vorige, wat ik natuurlijk niet weet omdat _niemand_ de moeite heeft genomen om te reviewen. *beschuldigende blik*  
Natuurlijk is dat niet verplicht, maar jullie moeten toch even de fragiele egootjes van de schrijfsters in acht nemen.  
Dus hopelijk hebben jullie ervan genoten, en lezen jullie ook even onze andere verhaaltjes (en check onze Favourites, als je je ontzettend verveelt). Het volgende hoofdstuk staat al op onze computers, dus die moet enkel nog maar gepost worden (binnen twee weken of zo).  
Tot dan, en blijf uitkijken naar ons!

XxX Jade & Margot


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Eigenlijk zijn wij gewoon de twee onbekende dochters van JK Rowling, en zijn we dus stinkend rijk. Maar shht, dat mag je aan niemand vertellen hoor!  
Nee, oké, even serieus. Wij zijn twee arme, zielige, wannabe-schrijfsters die onze frustraties afreageren door Fanfics te schrijven... Of dat zei m'n psychiater toch... (a)

* * *

-_-_- **Anna's Pov** -_-_-

"Dit is allemaal _jouw_ schuld Zwarts…"

"Wie had hier nou een grote mond _Adealar_?"

"Ga van me af, jij vieze behaarde kont aap!" Zei ik daarna boos

"Nogal moeilijk aangezien we in een bezemkast zitten die niet eens groot genoeg is voor één persoon!"

"Kan me niet schelen, ik wil je handen van me! Ga Jasmine lastigvallen, voor mij part Lucius, maar laat mij met rust!" Ik siste zowat naar hem en vernauwde mijn ogen. Niet dat hij dat kon zien, het was hier stikken donker, ik kon echt niks zien…

"Doe nou niet alsof ik hier graag tijd in doorbreng. En al zeker niet met jou, Adelaer!"

Ik probeerde Sirius van me af te duwen, maar merkte al snel dat hij gelijk had. De kast was amper groot genoeg voor één persoon. Ik herinnerde mezelf eraan om eens met Lily te praten wanneer ik ooit uit deze kast kwam.

Hij stond zowat tegen me aan en elke keer als hij praatte kon ik zijn adem in mijn nek voelen. Ik wilde niet eens _weten_ waar zijn handen wel niet zaten, maar momenteel voelde ik ze bij mijn kont…

"Zwarts...", begon ik op een dreigend toontje, "Zou je _asjeblieft_ je handen kunnen verplaatsen?" Ik kon hem niet zien, maar ik kon me zijn onschuldige verrassing wel inbeelden. Zijn handen verplaatsten zich tot mijn grote verbazing.

"Ben je nu tevreden? Onuitstaanbare Zwadderaars ook altijd..." Dat laatste leek hij meer tegen zichzelf te zeggen.

"En jij dan. De enige Griffoendor in de familie. Moet je wel trots op zijn, vind je niet?" Hij leek te verstijven.

"Vertel me niet hoe ik mijn familie moet behandelen."

"Wat heeft Regulus je ooit misdaan?"

"Buiten me uit te lachen omdat ik zogezegd 'anders' was? Me behandelen als een lelijk schilderij dat hij liever zou weggooien? Omdat ik nu eenmaal niet alle Dreuzels wil uitroeien zoals hem? Zoals jullie?"

"Jullie? Wat wil je daarmee zeggen?" Mijn stem was opnieuw dreigend.

"Doe nou niet of je van niks weet, Adelaer."

Ik keek hem met open mond aan, wat hij natuurlijk niet kon zien.

"Denk je echt dat ik me ooit bij _hen_ zou willen aansluiten?" Zijn ademhaling naast mijn oor was nu in korte stoten en oppervlakkig.

"Je bent een Zwadderaar. Net zoals Regulus, Malfidus, Secretus... De hele hoop." Afkeer was duidelijk hoorbaar vanuit zijn stem.

"Dat ze mijn vrienden zijn wil nog niet zeggen dat ik zoals hen wel zijn!" Het was even stil.

"Dus je wil niet…"

"Nee, Zwarts, ik _wil niet_. Wat een misbruik van de Nederlandse taal." Ik klakte met mijn tong en hij lachte.

"Je blijft me verbazen, Adelaer." Ik glimlachte.

"Hetzelfde zou van jou kunnen gezegd worden, Zwarts." De stilte viel weer op ons, tot Sirius ze verbrak.

"Als je niet… wil, waarom zit je dan in Zwadderich?" De vraag verraste me en ik aarzelde. Zou ik aan hem iets vertellen wat ik nog nooit eerder aan iemand had verteld?

"Eigenlijk… De sorteerhoed wilde me eerst bij Griffoendor plaatsen. Maar toen dacht ik aan mijn ouders en heb ik gesmeekt om toch in Zwadderich te komen." Dit antwoord had hij duidelijk niet verwacht.

"Wat, ben je geschokt?" Vroeg ik in een spottend toontje.

"Nee. Gewoon… verrast."

"Positief of negatief?"

"Positief, zou ik zo zeggen." Ik grijnsde.

Ik hoorde een gekraak boven onze hoofden, en ik keek naar boven.

"Wat -" Het gekraak werd luider gevolgd door een luide bonk, en opeens viel er iets zwaars op me, waardoor ik tegen de grond smakte. Uit het gevloek kon ik afleiden dat Sirius bovenop me was gevallen.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ik.

"Die verdomde jassen zijn naar beneden gevallen!" Ik kon het niet helpen, ik proestte het uit. Hij kon er niet mee lachen.

"Ja lach maar. Jij hebt geen kapstok tegen je hoofd gekregen!" Ik lachte nog een keer en ik hoorde Sirius boos grommen.

"Sorry…" Ik wilde nog wel een langer excuus mompelen, maar dat ging niet aangezien er nog meer gekraak was en nu alles van de plank naar beneden viel. Ik voelde hoe mijn rug nu helemaal de grond raakte en voor een moment dacht ik dat het vallen van de jassen over was, maar toen hield Sirius het ook niet meer met het grote gewicht op hem en viel hij ook.

Ik sperde mijn ogen weid open toen zijn lippen de mijne raakte en in dat moment kon ik hem duidelijk en helder zien. Zijn ogen waren ook weid opengesperd, maar na 2 seconden had ik mijn armen om zijn nek heen geslagen en lagen we onder een stapel jassen te zoenen, hopend dat niemand ons nu zou betrappen, maar ons er pas later uit zou halen…

Na pas 5 minuten stopte we en kwam ik op adem terwijl ik Sirius zijn tanden zag, dus het duidelijk was dat hij breed grijnsde.

"Haal niks in je hoofd Zwarts…" Zei ik, maar ik merkte op dat ik toch echt hevig bloosde en zelfs mijn lippen pijn deden.

"Misschien onder de bepaalde omstandigheden kun je me Sirius noemen en ik jou Anna?" Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op en wilde hem vragend aankijken, maar vanwege het donker was dit natuurlijk niet mogelijk.

"Ook goed… Haal niks in je hoofd _Si-_" Ik werd afgekapt voordat ik mijn zin kon afmaken, omdat zijn lippen opnieuw op de mijne zaten en ik hem instinctief terug begon te zoenen.

-_-_-**Jasmine's Pov**-_-_-

Na het eten was ik zowat uitgeput. Staartjes had zowat aan kruisoverhoring op me afgevuurd. Ze wilde echt _alles _over me weten, maar dan bedoel ik ook echt _Alles_

Wat is je favorite kleur? Waar kom je vandaan? Waarom ging je naar die school? Wat is je tweede naam? Hoe heten je ouders? Waar woon je? Heb je ook een telefoon? Kun je piano spelen? Wat is je beste vak? Wat is je lievelingseten? En zo nog wel 1000 vragen…

Na al dat, had Staartjes verklaard dat het bed tijd was. Ik liep met Lily mee naar de meisjes slaapruimte waar Anna ook zou slapen.

Anna… _Anna…_

"Shit!" Riep ik uit terwijl Lily en ik onze pyjama's aantrokken. Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan, en mijn ogen flitste naar Anna's rommelige bed. Lily's ogen vlogen ook open en daarna barste we in een giechel lachbui uit.

"Wat zullen ze in die 3 uur hebben gedaan?" Vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig en daarna barste we weer in een giechelbui uit.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" James kwam binnen lopen met een verwarde blik terwijl zijn haar een grote warboel was en hij zijn tandborstel nog in zijn handen had. Voor het eerst sinds tijden was Lily niet boos op hem dat hij zomaar binnen kwam.

"Is het je ook niet opgevallen dat de laatste 3 uur, Anna en Sirius er niet waren?" Vroeg Lily met een grote geamuseerde glimlach op haar gezicht.

De tandenborstel viel uit James zijn hand en zonder nog een woord te zeggen sprintte hij weg. We rende al vlug achter hem aan en om te kijken waar hij heen ging.

"Maanling! Je _moet _meekomen!" Riep James hyper terwijl hij zowat op en neer sprong voor Remus zijn neus die hem verbaast en vol verwarring aankeek.

"Hoezo?"

"Heb je het ook al niet gemerkt?"  
"Wat? Waar heb je het over?"  
"Sirius en Anna. Ze zitten nog steeds in de bezemkast!" Piepte Lily in en Remus liet zijn boek uit zijn handen vallen en keek ons met grote ogen aan.

"Hopelijk heeft ze hem niet vermoord… ze is een Zwadderaar…" Zei Remus stilletjes en de rest viel ook stil.

"Zo is ze niet…" Zei Lily met een kleine piepstem en James en Remus keken haar bedenkelijk aan.  
"Ze kan ook heel aardig en gevoelig zijn. Ze verschuilt zich gewoon achter een Zwadderich masker…" Zei Lily weer en Remus knikte bedenkelijk.

"Soms denk ik dat we te vroeg sorteren." Zei Remus nu ook en ik keek hem bewonderend aan. We schrokken allemaal op toen James zowat weer op en neer begon te springen.

"Kom op! Dan gaan we bij ze kijken!" Zei hij over enthousiast en we sprintte achter hem aan terwijl hij weg rende. Hierbij volgde Regulus ons ook die nog in de woonkamer was bezig wat te schrijven.

Even later stonden ik, Lily, James, Remus en Regulus bij de bezemkast waar het ongewoon stil in was. James en ik grijnsde zowat als maniakken terwijl Lily, Remus en Regulus een beetje bezorgt keken.

Lily haalde de spreuken van de kast af en ze deed heel zachtjes de deur open waarna ze hem snel weer dichtdeed. Hierna barstte ze uit in een lachbui waarbij de rest haar verbaast aankeek.

"Remus… Haal de fotocamera…" Zei ze al giechelend. Remus was terug binnen 10 seconden en nu deed ze de deur helemaal open.

Sirius lag op de grond met zijn ogen dicht te slapen terwijl Anna tegen hem aan lag met haar hoofd op zijn borst en haar hand om zijn middel terwijl zijn arm om haar schouder heen lag…

James werd lijkbleek net zoals Regulus terwijl ik en Lily in lachen uitbarstte en Remus de camera uit zijn handen liet vallen van verbazing.

Ik stopte met lachen toen Regulus boos naar voren stapte, maar James stopte hem al.

"Laat me los Potter." Zei hij op een woedende maar zachte stem.

"Wat wil je doen dan?" Zei James even boos terug.

"Haar redden natuurlijk! Hij heeft duidelijk iets ergs met haar gedaan!" Ik wist niet waarom maar op zijn gezicht stonden twee emoties af te lezen: Jaloezie en angst…

Hij duwde James van hem af en bukte zich naar Anna toe. Hij schudde aan haar schouder en ik zag hoe ze knipperde met haar ogen. Ze keek daarna verward naar Regulus en daarna zag ze Sirius en ze sprong op met een gil en stootte haar hoofd tegen de kapotte kapstok. Door haar pijnkreet en haar schreeuw werd Sirius ook wakker en keek ook verbaast in het rond, voordat hij ook zowat opstond als of ze elkaar vergif vonden…

Ze begonnen gelijk elkaar te beschuldigen en Lily deed met een zucht de deur weer dicht met een klap en sprak de spreuken er weer over uit.

"Welterusten iedereen!" Riep ze ons nog na terwijl ze uit de kamer liep en iedereen met verbazing naar de stille bezemkast keek.

-_-_-**Anna's Pov**-_-_-

Ik knipperde langzaam met mijn ogen en zag een vaag gestalte vorm krijgen en zag Regulus met een rare uitdrukking naar me kijken. Daarna merkte ik iets warms naast me op en zag ik Sirius slapen naast me liggen terwijl in _zijn _armen lag…

Ik sprong van schrik op, maar stootte hierdoor keihard mijn hoofd aan de kapotte kapstok. Ik liet een pijnkreet los en hierdoor werd Sirius ook wakker. Toen hij ons publiek had gezien sprong hij ook gelijk op en gaf me een hele vlugge knipoog, voordat we weer tegen elkaar begonnen te schelden en te schreeuwen.

We hadden afgesproken dat als we gesnapt zouden worden we gelijk elkaar zouden gaan vol schelden zoals we normaal altijd deden… Maar toen de deur met een klap dicht ging en we de spreuken er overheen hoorde vallen. Wist ik niet hoe snel ik tegen de muur was aangedrukt terwijl Sirius me opnieuw zoende…

-_-_-**Jamine's Pov**-_-_-

Regulus keek nog steeds half moordend toen de deur weer dicht was, maar we dropen toch al snel af terwijl ik weer naar Lily terug ging om te kijken of zij al aan het slapen was. Toen ik in de kamer aankwam lag ze inderdaad al in haar bed, maar ze was nog wakker.

"Slaap lekker Jasmine…" Ik wenste haar ook welterusten en klom ook mijn bed in, en viel me een gelukszalige glimlach op mijn gezicht in slaap…

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker doordat ik een rode waas boven me zag hangen. De waas kreeg vorm en Lily hing boven me met een grijns terwijl ze aan mijn schouder schudde.

"Opstaan slaapkop!" Zei ze lachend en ik wreef even in mijn ogen terwijl ik verward rond keek. Het was dus toch geen droom…

Ik keek naar Anna's bed en zag dat Anna overhoop half snurkend erop lag terwijl haar haar een warmboel was en ze half uit haar bed viel. Ik keek Lily even vragend aan die zachtjes grinnikte.

"Regulus heeft haar uit de bezemkast weg gesleept toen hij de spreuken na twee uur had weg gekregen. Half 12 keken we in de bezemkast en om 3 uur had hij haar pas bevrijd…" Ze giechelde zachtjes en ik grijnsde ook.  
"Ze was zowat slaapdronken terwijl Regulus met moeite zijn gezicht strak kon houden. Hij keek me dan ook echt moordend aan…" Ik huiverde bij de gedachte, maar schrok op toen Lily me van mijn bed aftrok.

"Maar kom op! Ga je aankleden, vandaag gaan we winkelen!" Ik glimlachte bij die gedachte, maar dacht daarna opeens aan geld…  
"Hoe kom ik aan geld dan?"  
"We gaan wel op Staartjes haar rekening winkelen!" Giechelde Lily nerveus en ik grijnsde terwijl Lily naar Anna's bed toe liep en haar er ook uit sleurde. Ze viel op de grond en keek ons met halfopen ogen aan.

"Binnen 5 minuten beneden!" Riep Lily terwijl ze mij de trap afsleurde. Ik hoorde Anna nog iets mompelen.

Beneden zaten er al enkele mensen aan de ontbijttafel. Sirius zat tussen Regulus en James afwezig voor zich uit te staren. James was dan weer Lily's aandacht aan het proberen te trekken, die op haar beurt een gesprek met Severus was begonnen. Ik zette me neer naast Regulus en hij begroette me met een simpele 'goeiemorgen'.

"Goed geslapen?" Vroeg ik hem, terwijl ik naar de boter reikte. Hij knikte.

"Jij?" Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Mis je je ouders?" Ik aarzelde even, maar knikte toen toch.

Ik dacht even dat hij zijn arm om me heen wilde slaan, maar hij leek zich te bedenken en nam in plaats daarvan nog een boterham.

We schrokken met zijn alle op toen de deur open ging en Anna verstrooid binnen kwam zetten met een luide geeuw. Lucius zijn boterham viel uit zijn handen, Regulus liet de boter vallen, Sirius grijnsde van oor tot oor terwijl Lily een giechel aanval kreeg en James en Remus haar vol verbazing aankeken.

Anna kwam binnen met haar haar helemaal door de war, terwijl ze een donker _roze_ rokje aan had en een paars topje met zwarte riempjes aan de zijkant.

"Heeft ze nou een _rokje_ aan...?" Hoorde ik Lucius vol verbazing aan Regulus vragen. Regulus knikte langzaam en begon daarna ook te grijnzen terwijl Anna nog een keer geeuwde en zich in een stoel liet zakken en daarna pas leek te merken dat iedereen haar heel raar aankeek.

"Wat?" Het was even stil.

"Hoe kan _jij_, Anna Adelaer, een _rokje_ dragen? Je bent de meest angstaanjagende persoon die ik ken! Het rokje verpest je hele reputatie!" Riep Lucius uit, blijkbaar te hard geschokt om zijn lijzige stem te gebruiken.

"Ik vind het anders wel leuk staan", merkte Sirius op. Het was opnieuw doodstil. Sirius bleek na 5 seconden te beseffen wat hij had gezegd en zette gelijk weer een arrogante kop op.

"Ik bedoel het staat leuk vergeleken met hoe ze er normaal altijd uit ziet…' Hij keek Anna recht in haar ogen terwijl zij met haar ogen rolde en zuchtend een boterham pakte.

"Subtiel Zwarts, erg subtiel…" Ze gooide de boterham weer weg en pakte in plaats van dat een appel en liep weer naar boven toe om zich te gaan verkleden.

Lily schudde haar hoofd en ik wilde voor de pinda kaas gaan en die pakken, maar in plaats van dat sprong er een kat op mijn schoot. Het beest keek me angstaanjagend aan, en ik had mijn pillen tegen mijn katten allergie niet ingenomen. Als ik dat niet deed kon ik er geen 1 zien, met de pillen wel.

Ik duwde hem gelijk van mijn schoot, ging op de stoel staan en niesde terwijl iedereen me grijnzend aankeek.

"Zie het ligt niet alleen aan mij dat iedereen dat beest doodeng vind!" Zei Sirius en draaide zich met een norse uitdrukking om naar Lily terwijl ik nog een nies onderdrukte.

"Napoleon is helemaal niet angstaanjagend! Hij is lief!" Iedereen aan tafel rolde met zijn ogen van vervelingen terwijl ik me afvroeg of ze mij wel opmerkte. Maar ze merkte me al snel op, toen ik het niezen niet langer kon onder drukken. Ik nieste zo hard dat ik van mijn stoel af viel en op de grond donderde.

"Hey! Waar is de kaas?" Hoorde ik James verbaast zeggen.

"Regulus heeft zeker weer zitten toveren…" Zei Sirius verveeld en keek zijn broer boos aan.

"Helemaal niet! Ik heb niks gedaan!"  
"En wie dan wel? De boselfjes?" Het argument ging door, en ik voelde mijn neus opnieuw tintelen toen Napoleon weer langs kwam lopen.

"Ha…Ha HATSJIE!" Schreeuwde ik zo hard dat iedereen van schrik naar me keek.

"Jongens… ik denk niet dat Regulus met de kaas heeft getoverd…" Zei Remus stilletjes, en iedereen draaide zich naar hem om en keek hem vragend aan.

"Waar heb je het over Maa-" Sirius stopte midden in zijn zin, toen hij een kip zag staan die gewoon bewoog, maar bestond uit kaas.

"Wacht eens even…" Zei Lily zachtjes en draaide zich daarna om naar mij.

"Elke keer toen Jasmine nieste veranderde de kaas!" Lucius maakte een spottend geluid, maar Lily trok zich er niks van aan en liep naar me toe en trok me overeind.

"Hier, zwiep er eens mee." Ze keek vast beraden, toen ze haar toverstok in mijn handen duwde. Ik keek haar aan als of ze gestoord was en maakte langzaam een zwiep met de stok. Onmiddellijk barstte alle glazen die op tafel stonden en liet ik van schrik de stok vallen en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn mond.

Iedereen staarde me zowat met open hangende mond aan en ik voelde ook hoe mijn handen trilde.

"Ze is een modderbloedje!" Riep Lucius als eerste uit, wat hem een klap dwars over zijn gezicht bezorgde van Lily.

"Gebruik dat woord niet in mijn bijzijn…" Siste ze zachtjes terwijl het vuur in haar ogen ontstook.

Daarna grijnsde ze blij naar mij en trok me mee.

"Wij gaan winkelen!" Schreeuwde ze nog naar de jongens die hun verbaasd aanstaarde. Anna kwam de trap afzetten, in een zwarte skinny jeans en een paars topje terwijl ze Lily vragend aankeek. Maar voordat ze wat kon vragen werd ze ook al mee gesleurd voor een shop trip.

"Wij gaan ook mee!" Schreeuwde de jongens uiteindelijk en rende achter ons aan, terwijl we op weg  
waren naar Londen.

* * *

AN: Wel... Nieuw hoofdstuk! *Stilte* Zeg, we wilden wel applaus hoor! *Pruillipje* *Applaus* Yay! Dankjewel!  
Wel, we hebben een totaal van 3 reviews gekregen! Maar ze waren geweldig, dus dankjewel!  
Hopelijk reviewen jullie nu ook weer... ^^ Des te sneller er een nieuw hoofdstuk opstaat.  
Zie jullie bij het volgende hoofdstuk!

xx Jade & Margot


End file.
